


Of Lasats and Men

by beta_dhampir



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Relationship(s), Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beta_dhampir/pseuds/beta_dhampir
Summary: Life is full of suprises as Kallus and Zeb are about to find out.#KalluZebWeek2020(I suck at titles and summarys ;-;
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55
Collections: Kalluzeb appreciation week 2020.





	1. Chapter 1

Kallus woke up early in the morning to the sound of his mate’s snoring. Pulling the lasats furry arms tighter around him, he slowly drifted back into a light sleep. Zeb purred softly in his sleep as he nuzzled into Kallus’ hair.  
Later that morning they woke to the sunlight streaming through the blinds in their room. Kallus awoke first as usual and stretched as he got up and walked to the refresher. Suddenly a wave of nausea hit the man and he barely had time to make it into the bathroom before he emptied the contents of his stomach. Zeb, hearing the noise, shot up out of bed. 

“What? What’s going on in here?” he grumbled out, voice still heavy with sleep. 

Kallus’ stomach cramped a few more times before he was able to stand and wash his mouth out. 

“Sorry Zeb, I guess I ate something that disagreed with me last night” Kallus grumbled as he left the refresher. 

The purple lasat looked at his mate curiously. He could tell something was off with Kallus but he couldn’t tell what. 

“Zeb?” Kallus cocked his head. 

The larger male approached the blonde and pulled him into his arms. Suddenly the purple alien was rubbing his cheeks all over Kallus, rubbing his musky smell over the younger man. Kallus tried to escape but the alien held fast. He pulled Alex into his lap and started to actually groom the blonde man with his tounge!

“Zeb! What is the meaning of this?” Kallus gasped as he felt his muttonchops being licked by the lasat. 

“Sorry, Sasha, you just smell so good…so sweet and…well fertile” he blushed at the last part of the sentence. “I simply can’t help myself. Your smell is intoxicating” 

“Fertile?! Do I look like a woman to you? Zeb, you’re being ridiculous” he huffed. 

“I’m sorry, Sasha. In lasat culture, we spend time grooming our partners and rubbing our scents together to signify we are mated and to tell potential suitors to back off”  
Kallus was shocked.   
“That’s fine but I’m not sure how aware of human biology you are so I’ll give you a quick refresher: males don’t get pregnant”  
Zeb huffed softly and crossed his arms.   
“I don’t mean anything by it, babe. You just smell so amazing. I don’t know why”  
Kallus smiled softly.   
“I’m glad you find my body odor to your liking” he chuckled.  
Zebs ears relaxed.   
“Sasha, are you not feeling good this morning? It sounded like you were getting sick in there”  
“Like I said before, Zeb, I probably just ate something that disagreed with me” Kallus shook it off. “Now come along, I want to get first pick on the meilooruns at the market”

-Later that morning-

The two men walked down the main road of the market. As they walked along, Kallus could feel his stomach turning again. He decided to ignore it and kept walking along the road with Zeb, who was carrying most of their groceries. Finally they arrived at the coveted meiloorun fruit stand. Kallus’ stomach did a major flip and he couldn’t hold it anymore. He turned and ran to the nearest bathroom stall. He barely had enough time to lean down before he was emptying the contents of his stomach. 

“Sahsa? Baby?” Zeb pushed into the small stall. He gently rubbed Kallus’ back as the man kept throwing up. Finally after a few mintutes, Kallus was able to stand again.   
“Babe, as soon as we get back to the base, you are going straight to the med-droid” Zeb demanded.

Kallus groaned knowing he couldn’t win against his mate this time.  
“Fine…ill go when we get back” he grumbled.

Later that morning, Kallus found himself in the medical bay being poked and prodded by the medi-droid. After explaining his symptoms, the droid scribbled something down on his data-pad.   
“Are you sexually active, Kallus?” the droid asked.   
The blonde man blushed and nodded. 

“Are you using condoms?” the droid asked. Kallus blushed even harder and after a minute he shook his head. “I only have 1 partner.” 

The droid nodded. “Ok let me get a small sample of blood and hopefully we can find out what is going on with you” 

Kallus laid back and let the droid collect the sample. After about 15 minutes, the medi-droid re-appeared. 

“I have your test results. I suggest you speak with your partner” the droid said as it handed Kallus the paper. 

The blonde opened the letter and nearly dropped it out of shock. He swallowed hard and left the medi-bay.

“Zeb? Can you come to our room? I need to speak with you” he mumbled nervously into his com-link. 

After a few minutes, Zeb appeared in their shared bedroom. 

“Sasha? What’s wrong baby?” his ears drooped as he went to comfort his mate, sensing his discomfort.   
Kallus sighed and handed Zeb the paper. 

“Zeb…..you’re going to be a father” Kallus whimpered through unshed tears and placed Zeb’s large paw on his flat belly. 

A/N: I purposely left on a cliffhanger. If people are interested, I may continue


	2. What do we do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: A very brief discussion of possibility of abortion.  
> I know they're a little OOC but whatever

“Zeb…..you’re going to be a father” Kallus whimpered through unshed tears and placed Zeb’s large paw on his flat belly.

Zeb stared at his mate incredulously. 

“Are…are you sure?” He blubbered out. 

Kallus whimpered softly and nodded. 

“The med-droid says I’m about 6 weeks along. How the hell did this happen? I know we didn’t use condoms but I’m male” he sniffled. Tears threatened to fall any second despite Kallus’ best efforts.

Zeb wrapped his arms around his mate. 

“Hey, hey now its ok. You don’t need to hold it in for me” the purple alien soothed.

Kallus hiccupped and Zeb felt his fur wet with tears. The older male wrapped his large arms around his mate and comforted him. 

“I know, I know you’re scared but I promise, no matter what you choose to do, ill support you all the way” he reassured. 

Kallus began to sob harder and clung to Zeb. 

“I…. can’t. I don’t deserve this kit. Not after all the evil Ive committed in my life! Not after Lasan. I can’t have this kit, I just can’t” 

Zeb stiffened. 

“Are you saying…. you want to get rid of it?” 

He knew he had promised to support Kallus but he couldn’t help but wonder what their little one would look like, what their kit would be like. Would he/she be strong and outspoken like Zeb? Or cunning and stubborn like Kallus?  
He hugged the blonde man tighter to himself and rested his head on top of Kallus’ blonde hair. 

“No…Zeb, I could never get rid of them. They are an innocent child. This kit has nothing to do with my past crimes and I will not punish them for that. I just feel scared and unsure because of what I’ve done in the past. It’s just a lot to absorb. Kriff, I just found out I’m pregnant with my first child at nearly 40 years old despite the fact I’m male! It’s a lot to digest in one day”

Zeb leaned over and kissed Kallus tear streaked cheeks. 

“Hey now, I’m right here. We can do this together. I promise to be by your side every single step of the way. I love you, Kallus. I know you’re not the same man you used to be. You’ve proven that time and again. You’re an amazing, strong man with a good heart. You’re the one who stole my heart and helped make me a better being. This kit was given to us by the Ashla herself! We have been truly blessed by her and this kit is proof”. Zeb smiled.

Kallus wiped away the tears on his cheeks.

“I’m going to be the laughingstock of the rebellion. Once they see me waddling around with my belly three feet in front of me” he pouted. 

Zeb smiled gently and held Kallus’ spare hand in his large paws.  
“If they laugh at my mate, they will have me to deal with. Because when you’re too big to see your feet, I promise to rub your swollen ankles. I promise to give you every bit of my spare attention and cater to your every need. I’ll make sure to give you plenty of extra kisses and get you anything your heart desires. You’re carrying my kit and I will make sure you know how beautiful you are doing it” 

Kallus smiled and burst into tears. 

“Sasha? Was it something I said?” Zeb’s ears drooped sadly.

“No…my hormones are so out of whack already” the blonde man sniffled. 

“I still love you all the same” Zeb purred and rubbed his beard on Kallus’ face in a traditional Lasat kiss.

A brief moment of silence passed between them.  
“We are going to have to tell Kanan and the crew about this” Kallus grumbled into Zeb’s shoulder. 

The purple alien nodded.

“Yes, but they will understand. The war is nearly over, so this is as good a time as any to start a family I suppose”

“Should we tell them now and get it over with?” Kallus sighed. 

“They’re going to find out eventually. Might as well tell the Ghost crew at least before it looks like you swallowed a watermelon whole” Zeb agreed. 

They both stood up and headed to the Ghost crew’s favorite hangout spot. Taking a deep breath, they walked hand-in-paw to break the news. Kallus unconsciously rested a hand on his flat belly as he walked and smiled inwardly at the little life that was growing inside of him.


	3. Telling the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know it’s been awhile, but I was really going through it this past summer. I’ll try to be a little better about not taking 5 months to update. That being said: let’s get started.

“Should we tell them now and get it over with?” Kallus sighed. 

“They’re going to find out eventually. Might as well tell the Ghost crew at least before it looks like you swallowed a watermelon whole” Zeb agreed. 

They both stood up and headed to the Ghost crew’s favorite hangout spot. Taking a deep breath, they walked hand-in-paw to break the news. Kallus unconsciously rested a hand on his flat belly as he walked and smiled inwardly at the little life that was growing inside of him.  
Zeb and Kallus walked towards the Ghost crew’s usual haunt in the base near the back corner. Kallus’ heart rate increased as they got closer and closer. Zeb sensing his mate’s emotions, stopped for a moment. 

“Sasha? It’ll be ok. I know you’re scared” he smiled gently. 

Kallus sighed and absentmindedly rubbed his belly. 

“I know but it’s just a lot right now. I’m nearing my 40’s and this will be my first child. Kanan will probably be laughing at my entire existence when we finally tell them” the blonde man sighed. 

Zeb purred gently and placed his hand on Kallus’ belly.  
“C’mon. Let’s go see my family” 

Kallus took a deep breath and kept walking to the Ghost crew’s hangout. When they finally arrived Hera and Kanan were chatting in the corner while Ezra was playing space chess with Chopper.  
Chopper saw the couple first and beeped excitedly. 

“Zeb!” Ezra smiled and waved at his friend. 

With everyone being on missions at different times, the Ghost crew wasn’t often in the same places all the time like they used to be. Kallus swallowed the large lump in his throat and steeled himself to reveal the big news.  
The Lasat sat down on the couch and pulled his mate down next to him. 

“Before we get all get too worked up here, Kal and I have some quite surprising and exciting news to share” Zeb smiled proudly and slipped his paw into Kallus’ hand.  
All eyes were on the couple. 

“You got engaged?” Ezra blurted out suddenly.

“No” Zeb shook his head. “Sasha? Do you want to tell them?”

Kallus suddenly found the carpet very interesting and his throat closed up. 

“Sasha? It’s ok” Zeb crooned and gently lifted his mate’s chin. He gently stroked his mate’s muttonchops with one paw. “They’ll be happy for us”

Kallus turned to the crew eagerly awaiting his news. “I’m…having a…baby” Kallus muttered barely audibly. 

“What’s that, Alex?” Hera asked. “Please speak up”

“I said…I’m pregnant” he mumbled a little louder but still barely above a whisper. 

“Ok, you’re really going to have to speak up” Ezra huffed. 

“I SAID I’M PREGNANT!” Kallus snapped louder than he meant to.

Everyone stood there with their mouths wide open. Sabine and Rex had entered the room right as Kallus made his big announcement, so they were equally as surprised as anyone within earshot.  
Zeb noticed no one had said anything for a few moments so he broke the silence. 

“I’m going to be a daddy! Isn’t that great?” 

Hera was the second one to speak. 

“Well as strange as this may be, congratulations Zeb and Kallus. You’re going to be wonderful parents” she smiled warmly. 

The rest of the crew picked their jaws up off the floor. Chopper beeped quizzically.  
Ezra nodded. 

“Yeah, Chop, men don’t usually carry the babies but apparently the Force works in mysterious ways”

Rex stared at Kallus’ stomach.  
“So…you’re really going to be a father?” he asked Zeb. 

“That’s my kit in there” the purple alien smiled proudly and rubbed Kallus’ still flat stomach.

Kallus’ face burned bright red as everyone took in the news about a new member being added to the Ghost crew. He squirmed next to his mate as everyone looked at him. His stomach did a flip and he got up and sprinted to the nearest refresher.  
Zeb sighed as he watched his mate leave. 

“Aren’t you going after him?” Kanan questioned. 

“No, it’s just a little morning sickness. He’ll be fine.” Sabine nodded. 

“Well, that was quite the bomb you dropped on us today, Zeb” Rex smiled. “Congratulations, you’re going to be a wonderful father”

Kallus came back about 20 minutes later and huffed as he sat down.  
“You did this to me” he hissed at Zeb. 

“Oh look, the hormones are already setting in” Sabine giggled as Kallus gave her a death glare. 

“Careful, he’s still got quite a temper on him” Zeb warned but laughed a little, nonetheless.  
Kallus huffed again and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“So this is what my pregnancy will be like? Being doted on by you and playfully teased by your family?” he cocked his head. 

“Pretty much” Zeb smiled and leaned down to give Kallus a traditional Lasat kiss.


End file.
